scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:HALO 4 Forward Unto Dawn - Trailer
Beschreibung Check out the official trailer for the groundbreakting live-action digital series shown at SDCC 2012. The series launches Oct. 5, 2012 and will be a series of 5 episodes on Machinima Prime and Halo Waypoint. LIKE us: http://Facebook.com/XboxViewTV FOLLOW us: http://Twitter.com/XboxViewTV XBLA, XBLIG and PC games on: http://YouTube.com/ArcadeNEXT More infos on XboxDome.de: http://www.xboxdome.de/news-id5824-halo-4-trailer-forward-unto-dawn-serie-veroeffentlicht.html Set against the backdrops of a USNC military academy, a group of highborn cadets are training to be the next generation of soldiers in the USNC's ongoing war with insurrectionists in the in the outer colonial planets. Among these cadets, Thomas Lasky struggles with his doubts about this war, and with burden of expectations he may not be able to carry. As Lasky comes to terms with his potential as a military leader, the terrifying alien allience known as the Covenant arrives and turn his world upside down. ispired by the Master Chief, he must decide what it means to be a hero. DEUTSCH: Auf der diesjährigen Comic-Con in San Diego präsentierten die Entwickler von 343 Industries den offiziellen Trailer zu Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn. Die Live Action Serie, die am 5. Oktober 2012 startet, erzählt die Anfänge des zerstörerischen Krieges zwischen Menschen und der Covenant aus Sicht des jungen Kadetten Thomas Lasky, der auf dem UNSC Kreuzer Infinity anheuert. Die Ereignisse von Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn geben exklusive Einblicke in die Geschichte von Halo 4 sowie in den Infinity Multiplayer und leiten in fünf Episoden fließend zum Launch von Halo 4 über. Ab dem 6. November wird Halo 4 im Handel zum Verkauf stehen und mit der Rückkehr des Master Chief ein neues Kapitel in der Halo-Saga aufschlagen. Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn wurde von den Machern von Smallville und Spartacus entwickelt und wird auf dem Machinima Prime YouTube Kanal und auf Halo Waypoint zu sehen sein. Darüber hinaus erhalten Besitzer der Halo 4 Limited Edition Zugriff auf eine erweiterte Fassung von Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, die exklusive Szenen und zusätzliche Hintergrundinformationen enthält und einen Blick hinter die Kulissen der Produktion ermöglicht. ABOUT THIS GAME ------------------------------------ Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn is a live action series, which will be on view from October to YouTube and Halo Waypoint. The series tells the origins of the destructive war between humans and the Covenant from the perspective of a young cadet who hires on the UNSC cruiser Infinity. The events of Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn guide fluent in five episodes of the blockbuster Halo 4. This is from the 6th November 2012, in the stores and put up with the return of Master Chief, a new chapter in the Halo saga. In addition, owners will receive the Limited Edition Halo 4 through Halo Waypoint access to an expanded version of Forward Unto Dawn, the exclusive scenes and additional background information and provides a peek behind the scenes of the production. DEUTSCH: Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn ist eine Live Action Serie, die ab Oktober auf YouTube und unter Halo Waypoint zu sehen sein wird. Die Serie erzählt die Anfänge des zerstörerischen Krieges zwischen Menschen und der Covenant aus Sicht eines jungen Kadetten, der auf dem UNSC Kreuzer Infinity anheuert. Die Ereignisse von Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn leiten in fünf Episoden fließend zum Blockbuster Halo 4 über. Dieser wird ab dem 6. November 2012 in den Läden stehen und mit der Rückkehr des Master Chief ein neues Kapitel in der Halo-Saga aufschlagen. Darüber hinaus erhalten Besitzer der Halo 4 Limited Edition über Halo Waypoint Zugriff auf eine erweiterte Fassung von Forward Unto Dawn, die exklusive Szenen und zusätzliche Hintergrundinformationen enthält und einen Blick hinter die Kulissen der Produktion ermöglicht. HALO 4: Forward Unto Dawn ----------------------------------------------- GENRE: Live Action Series RELEASE DATE(S): (US): October, 2012 (EU): October, 2012 PLATFORM: Xbox 360 EXCLUSIVE ON: Xbox 360 WEBSITE: https://halo.xbox.com/en-us/games/halo4/Overview AVAILABLE @ AMAZON: http://amzn.to/L7dXkM PUBLISHER: Microsoft Game Studios DEVELOPER: 343 Industries ESRB: RP-M for Rating Pending, Targeting a Rating of Mature or Above TAGS: "halo 4 forward unto dawn" "master chief" "daniel cudmore" "343 studios" "halo movie" "master chief suit" xboxviewtv "halo web series" "sdcc 2012" "comic con 2012" "full length trailer" waypoint "tv series "halo foward unto dawn" "Halo 4" "Halo 4 live-action" "Halo 4 live action series" "xbox 360" game trailer spiel 2012 xboxviewtv "halo 4 official" halo "halo waypoint" "video game" "343 Industries" Cortana "xbox exclusive" gaming hd official gameplay video multiplayer unsc multiplayer fps Kategorie:Videos